templarfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Raven
A perpetual W.I.P. Page! Metal Raven is my take on a character like Iron Man, only younger; troubled by a haunting past and the weight of the world, he is a boy that takes it in stride and does what he can to help the world and cleanse all the crime and chaos from the planet -- one villain at a time! =Affiliations= Organization/Super Group The Ministry of Order: Robin swore allegiance to the Ministry shortly after breaking a deal with federal agencies after a few bank robbery stints and other crimes. He has risen to the rank of Magistrate, serving as an agent of retribution in an army of the just. Friends and Family ((OOC Note)) WIP. Feel free to add your character here or under 'Enemies and Opposition' and I'll fill in a description, as well as what Robin thinks. Butler is a highly advanced sphere-shaped robot with many surgical and offensive limbs and attachments. Built by Robin at age thirteen, this droid has gone through few alterations and seems almost primitive compared to Robin's current inventions and designs; he is, however, amazingly responsive for a robot, having accompanied Robin for years at this point. He often speaks to Robin rather loudly through his comm, making friendly jabs at his master to encourage the boy. Though often considered defenseless, he is anything but - Butler is armed with deadly taser charges and the ability to gather enough kinetic energy from the environment and his constant mobility to float above a target and unleash a massive beam of force; he often pursues the target until they are destroyed (if inorganic), slain (if a monster) or pummeled into a subdued state (if organic/sentient/most humanoids). This intense maneuver is called "Reignfall". Muse is a sweet, albeit marginally eccentric woman whom Robin adores, often seen alongside Muse's fiance and Robin's friend Maxwell. Always friendly and cheery, she often manages to put Robin in a good mood with her bubbly demeanor. Enemies and Opposition ((OOC Note)) WIP. Feel free to add your character here or under 'friends' and I'll fill in a description, as well as what Robin thinks. Superior may be long-gone, his mind forever locked in the Qliphothic, but Robin and - in fact - all of Millennium City are not without the scars this mastermind had left behind. Superior had placed Robin under powerful mind control to forcefully coerce him into attacking his friend and ally Zen, essentially making Robin Superior's puppet after a fight had occurred between the two. Senika is one of Superior's allies, and has put Robin through hell and back -- besting him in battle twice. Though detained and arrested, Senika broke free of her bonds and is now loose upon the city again. Robin has tried time again to convince she and Naji that the life of a crime fighter isn't so bad! Naji is a brutal, powerful hulking mass of lizard.. robot... thing. They've butted heads over the fact that Naji is a supervillain and ally to Superior, alongside Sennika. Naji has defeated Robin and escaped him in battle twice now. Robin has given up trying to arrest Naji, as the creature has since ceased his violent ways (for now), but he still hopes to convince him that committing evil acts isn't what Naji has to limit himself to. =Metal Raven's Current Nemesis: Ravenbreaker= Ravenbreaker, ironically, is the woman (or rather girl) that the Metal Raven series of powered armor suits is named after. Originally 'Raven Davis', elder to Robin by two years, the two met in a local orphanage as - well, orphans. Raven Davis was orphaned by the gangs of Westside - a drive-by shooting 'accidentally' lead to her mother, father and baby brother being gunned down while ten-year-old Raven Davis was at school. The two became very close almost immediately over a revelation that both shared a secret love for caffeine, technical manuals, their own names being relevant to birds, their painful childhoods and other babble. Though never romantically involved, Robin and Raven Davis became seemingly inseparable, swearing to protect one another to the end of time. The two discovered that they were unnaturally bright compared to the average (and even above average) child, breezing through manuals, books, blueprints, and even designing their own schematics. All seemed well, until the two devised a fantastical plan to escape the orphanage and live their lives as criminal. At just over two weeks of residing in the orphanage, they developed a small bomb to harmlessly blow a hole in the wall - rather than escaping through the wall, though, this served as a distraction as Raven and Robin escaped into the night through a shattered window. All's well does not always end well, however. Months later, Robin and Raven Davis managed to point-blank rob a robotics factory of two high-yield power cells and many weapons and other tech - including blueprints and schematics involved in crafting - what other than power armor and robots? Indeed, the pair managed to spend the next few days creating two frameworks of powered armor, light shielding, weapons systems and even robotic companions. What came as a surprise, however, is that they did not turn to crime fighting or vigilante or even registered heroism - they turned to a life of crime, spending the next couple of years robbing banks across Michigan and its neighbor states. They quickly ranked up from common criminals to villainous masterminds, employing laser drills, "drill-bots", and explosive weaponry and devices. Though Robin refused to kill, Davis seemed to almost take glee in it. However, on one fateful night, the path of two would branch off: in a bank heist gone wrong, two registered heroes - an unnamed crime fighter or hero, and another - albeit rookie hero named 'Magmus' - charged into the fray. The unknown hero managed to blow Robin through a wall and incapacitate him, taking him out of the fight and leaving Davis to herself. She had her energy rifle on the unknown hero, but Magmus quickly prepared a magma blast in a panic - the blast disintegrated almost all of her limbs, leaving minimal tissue left, and even scarred some of her face and left her right eye useless. The pain and grievous wounds immediately would befell Davis into a coma. Robin, however, was detained by the heroic pair and given an ultimatum: "make up for your deeds, kid, or it's the slammer for you... and I know you can do a lot more good for the City than you can do bad. What do you say?" Robin was ultimately moved by the kindness of the unknown hero, and turned to a pseudo-community service to repay his debt to the city of Millennium City, the state of Michigan and several surrounding states. Eventually, Raven Davis awoke from a two-month coma to find herself in some strange laboratory. This was no hospital, for certain - rather, it was some sort of very bright, white room. She couldn't feel her right eye, either arm or both legs beyond the sockets - glancing down, she'd found that whoever took her to this place had installed cybernetic limbs as replacements to what was surely her organic limbs that were too damaged to survive off of. The only things in the room aside from the medical equipment and operating table she lied on happened to be stolen schematics from Robin - as well as the parts required to make a suit of functional power armor. She wasted no time, only taking a few moments to recover before she was driven to get to work. Raven Davis swore revenge against Robin Fenix. Her first move was to kill the hero Magmus - she captured him and dunked him in a pool of salt water and sulfuric acid, bound by chains. Unable to set himself alight to activate his powers, the hero could only release gurgled screams as Davis watched the man disintegrate and bleed out before her eyes. She could have sworn his last words were, "I'm sorry," - but she could care less, it seemed. Then undertaking the monicker 'Ravenbreaker', she swore allegiance to the unknown corporation that 'saved' her, employed to take Robin - alive or dead, and force him to create powerful new designs for new and improved tech. This corporation is reportedly paying her a sum in the millions per attempt at capturing Robin, though in spite of her great mind, Robin has outsmarted her at each attempt. Needless to say, each sum per job is decreasing vastly and rapidly. However, with these funds, Ravenbreaker is able to buy out vast amounts of weapons, defensive systems and various materials to upgrade her tech, and even purchases literal and metaphorical scapegoats and tricks to escape from any situation - even prison (she even managed to blow her way out of Stronghold at one point in time!). =Physical= Appearance He stands awfully tall for a boy his age, at six foot one. His rather effeminate, 'pretty' facial features are framed by medium-long black hair, one wave of such strands covering one of two deep green eyes - though not like emeralds, they are an interesting shade of green compared to the average eye. His hair is too dark to be naturally black, more jet than coal. He appears almost gaunt with his lanky, wiry limbs and unhealthily thin build, malnourishment definitely visible. Beyond that, hidden beneath his apparel is a metric boat-ton of scars along his torso, stopping just above his bicep and just above his mid-thigh, as if they weren't meant to be seen. But by whom were these scars left...? Personality & Mentality In a nutshell, Robin is incredibly shy, very nervous, and tends to be quite awkward. Having been forcefully sheltered for up until the age of fourteen or so, he doesn't seem to 'get' most social queues or modern references. He has a severe stutter and tends to pause between words frequently. =Powered Armor Suits In Order of Construction Date= Robin could hardly defend himself if faced with the usual threats littered around the City and the world. Though he's a brilliant mind and a great shot with a handgun or rifle, he's only human - a very weak, frail human, at that. To make up for his ineptitude at combat outside of mechanical assistance, he fights with mechanical assistance: Power Armor. The following is a list of suits Robin has built starting from age fourteen and ranging up to his current 2009-2010 (and beyond!) series of Metal Raven powered-armor suits. Metal Raven Mark I 'Cardinal' Suit This was used in many of Robin's early bank robberies. More of a barebone frame that covered Robin's vulnerable spots and provided protection during gun-wielding. Metal Raven Mark II "Sparrow" Suit Metal Raven Mark III Grond-Buster Mark I 'L.A.W. & Ordnance' Prototype More of a 'shell' to the Mark II Grond-Buster, this suit is designed to put Metal Raven toe-to-toe with the deadliest powers on the planet with the proper team makeup -- unfortunately, it didn't do so well. On a foolish one-man assault on Therakiel's Temple, the Mark I prototype Grond-Buster suit (then donning the Ministry of Order paintjob) was shattered before he could get very far in, the Questionite-plated and titanium-infused frame now in pieces. Robin barely escaped with his life, activating a contingency beacon to the City, where WarForged and Tin Man easily caught the crash-landing boy. From there, he began work on the Mark II 'GB-Suit'. Metal Raven THRASH Suit Robin's Mark III of power armor is highly advanced, including his helmet. This helm contains highly-responsive synaptic-and-optic HUD interface that gives him in-depth targeting systems, scans, readings, vision modes, and of course voice- or thought-activated system responses. The suit itself is a self-empowering high tensile titanium frame that runs off various fuel and energy sources, including a kinetic battery, a solar power cell, and water-fueled as well as hydraulic engines (plus fuel for his thrusters). Grond-Buster Mark II This suit is even more raven-like than the previous, detailed in desert-print camo plating and green glow in the decal. It hums with pure vibrant energy, all the metal in the suit is composed of 88% Neutronium alloy - even with the other 12% alloy makeup consisting of 3% titanium, 6.5% Questionite and 2.5% silver (wait, what?), this suit is not only very heavy on the repair bills, but it weighs in at more than an adult African bull elephant at approximately eight tons. Robin can't take flight in this suit, only capable of leaping, bounding and gliding with it. This suit is extremely resilient and, with the proper team alongside him, is designed to take on legendary threats to the world like Grond, Therakiel and even Shadow Destroyer. Metal Raven Mk.V 'Steel Phoenix' Other Suits? Though rarely seen, he does utilize the DRUID Woodland Prowler light-armor suit in Monster Island and heavily-wooded territory, such as African jungles and Amazonian rainforests. -- Interestingly, some say he is intending to totally overhaul the Mark V 'Steel Phoenix' suit once he gets a hand on some of VIPER's new technology and can retro-engineer and synthesize new materials and energy sources to complete it. Weapons Systems Shoulder Weapons A RETCON-IN-PROGRESS Wrist-Mounted & Palm Projector-Based Weapons A RETCON-IN-PROGRESS Hand-Held Devices and On-Frame Weapons & Equipment A RETCON-IN-PROGRESS Defense Systems A RETCON-IN-PROGRESS Travel Methods Robin has two primary forms of quick travel, namely his jet thruster setup and a new device he's working on. On-Frame Jet Booster & Thruster System (Jet Boots) Thanks to his responsive HUD interface, he can use his synapses to activate, deactivate and control the jets, boosters and thrusters within his power armor, propelling himself at great speeds and rendering him able to fly. At top speeds, he creates sonic booms from acceleration! Anti-Gravity Field Generator (Rocket Jump) Robin is working in a new invention for his power suit - "Antigrav boots" that will allow him to seamlessly switch between standard gravity, or to enable an anti-grav field around himself that lets him bound from location to location. Weaknesses and Limitations Aside from standard normal human weaknesses like difficulty resisting mental intrusion (at least outside of his power armor suit), Robin has a few notable weaknesses. *Low Stamina: Robin is not very enduring when it comes to physical tasks. He has low stamina, so he isn't as able to work quite as hard or long as others. *Physically Frail: Robin's malnourished state means he isn't very strong or hardy outside of his suit. *Squeamish: Robin is terribly, terribly squeamish when it comes to the sight of blood or wounds. This partially explains why he prefers nonlethal methods of taking down criminals and villains, and chooses not to dismember nor kill them. =Summarized History= ((OOC Note)) Strictly OOC information unless learned IC. 1987: 17-year-old Sarah Rose meets a charming man, aged 20, named Robert Fenix. Robert and Sarah go out on a series of dates over the course of the summer, becoming an item by October. 1992: Robert's father, Jay, passed away from cancer. Robert grieves the loss of his only remaining relative, but becomes even closer to Sarah, asking her to marry him. She accepts, and they wed in 1994. 1993: Robert and Sarah become expecting by August of '92, after dating for nearly four years. They think on names. Later in the year of 1993, Robin Jay Fenix is born a healthy, happy baby to the young, loving couple of Robert and Sarah Fenix of Michigan. 1996: Robin shows incredible reading, writing and motor skills, learning to read and write aged at three years old. 1997: Robert is diagnosed with a brain tumor, and turns to alcoholism to cope. He begins verbally abusing his wife and child. 1998: Robert begins to physically abuse Robin, becoming violent to his wife as well. While at school, refuses to take his shirt off to change during gym. Suspicious and worried teachers check Robin's stomach, finding various recent scars. Child investigative services are called into play. 1999: Robert's wife and child swear that Robert had nothing to do with their health. Investigative services turn away, though keep an eye on the Fenix household. 2000-2003: Robin and Sarah continue to suffer abuse from the raging alcoholic Robert has become. Robert eventually goes beyond his normal level of abuse, violently beating Sarah into a coma where she is hospitalized for two weeks. The Fenix family misses Christmas of 2003. Police attempt to take Robert into custody, but he resists, reportedly escaping. He has yet to be caught and is presumed dead. 2004: Sarah passes away Christmas week, leaving an orphaned Robin to a new family in Millennium City, Michigan. Robin runs away two weeks after being inducted into a local city orphanage, escaping with fellow orphan Raven Davis. 2007: Robin is witnessed robbing a robotics factory with a knife and nondescript revolver, accompanied by Raven Davis. 2008: Robin moves onto his first bank, only this time he isn't armed with a knife or revolver - he is wearing the Metal Raven prototype suit, followed by a small group of combat-ready robots, aided by an unknown female in power armor all armed with energy weapons. By now, Robin has evaded several attempted arrests for multiple charges of bank robberies-- nearly killing countless police officers, one vigilante and two licensed heroes. 2009: He is caught and detained by an anonymous hero, given the choice of jail or 'community servce' of sorts. He agrees to aid the City as repayment, eventually finding and joining up with the Ministry of Order. Raven Davis becomes Ravenbreaker... =Trivia, Rumors and Miscellaneous= Trivia Robin loves Cherry Coca-Cola, Sunkist, A&W Root Beer and ... chocolate milk? He loves video games and is quite good at them, though he has to play them on his laptop. He doesn't own a television. He is very 'new' to the outside world, since he's only really lived his own life for two years outside of the very sheltered home life he suffered through. Robin refuses to kill for any reason. He doesn't refer to himself as a 'hero', thinking this too egotistical a term to call one's self by. Rumors They say... ...that Robin has Asperger's Syndrome, is bipolar, and is also schizophrenic. ...that Robin has never even had friends before the Ministry. ...that Robin entered a beauty pageant contest in '99, wearing a dress and makeup, and won three hundred dollars as a result, only to be discovered as a boy and ran away. ...that Robin has slain Der (or Die) Doppelganger! However, being pigeon-holed into killing had very well nearly broke his emotional state for days and has shaken his demeanor. ...that the villain Senika stripped off the armor plating from the Mark III Metal Raven suit and taken it as a trophy, leaving only his helmet. ...that Robin has an IQ above 160 and under 200! You're probably as surprised as he is. Thoughts and Opinions from Outside Sources ((Here is section for IC thoughts and opinions on Robin. Add away!)) ".. Robin. He is quiet, but not weak. Is friend." -Same "Robby? He's a great kid! He's sometimes a little quirky, but who isn't in Millennium? He's a good friend and he has a great heart!" - Eternal Reverie "Very adorable guy. Just have to be patient." - Catling Gun "Him? Yeah, I think I met him once. Scared the crap outta him! Ha!" - Samhain "I barely know him... but from what I do know of him? He's a great guy, takes a lot of balls to be able to stand up for a friend when the bad guy scares everyone." - Blitzkrieg =((RPHooks))= *He was caught on-camera robbing a several banks alongside Ravenbreaker, but was only recently arrested a little over a year ago. He took the option of community service versus going to jail. *He is a minor, but had a fake driver's license printed so he can buy tobacco and alcohol. He printed this ID himself. *He builds all of his own weapons, armor and technology, and even builds such items for others if they supply the materials or pay him. *He's a (unfortunately non-)certified genius, and has secretly applied to colleges around Millennium City. Unfortunately, he has no high school education, nor a G.E.D., nor is he even of age for college yet. He's still trying to work out a deal with the staff at the local technical institution and community colleges. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Human Category:Genius Category:Tank Category:Powered Armor Category:Might Category:The Ministry of Order Category:CORP Category:RPHooks